


Paying Rent

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: Theo works out a Deal with his new landlord. Rent is expensive and he really likes his new apartment. He uses his best "Assets" as a Bargaining chip





	Paying Rent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



**Natan Casimir**

 

Theo raised his fist rapping his knuckles on the door to his landlord's apartment. It was the first of the month and he certainly did not have the money to pay his rent. He hadn’t the previous month either but he and his landlord had worked out…. other arrangements.

 

The door finally opened revealing his landlord, an admittedly good-looking guy in his mid-twenties, standing there shirtless. His jean slung low on his hips, and Theo’s eyes briefly wandered across the man’s tattooed chest before he looked him in the eye.

 

“Heya Natan,” Theo said cheerfully, putting on his best bright smile.

 

“Theo, I take it you didn’t come with rent money.” The older male crossed his arms looking at him expectantly. He didn’t smell surprised, slightly irritated but not surprised.

 

“I was hoping we could make the same arrangement we did last month.” The chimera gave him a coy wink.

 

“Come in,” Natan stepped aside ushering the Chimera in.

 

Theo strolled casually through the door sitting on the arm of the couch and watching Natan closely. He closed the door walking over to his fridge and producing a fifth of vodka, of which promptly screwed the cap off of and took a long swig. He was pretty sure if Natan were human he’d be an alcoholic but he wasn’t, he was a werewolf. Theo was pretty sure he had a pack but he’d never seen any of them. He’d certainly smelled other wolves on the beta though.

 

“So you want me to fuck you in exchange for rent again? You know it’s already a pain in my ass letting an omega live in my building.” He paused taking another long drink and sighing through his nose. “I should kick your ass to the curb, but. You’ve got a great ass, I have needs and you’re a convenient lay.” He ran his hand over his shortly cropped hair downing the rest of the bottle in a few more long swigs. “Here is how this is gonna work if you want to keep screwing me out of money I want your ass twice a week. You actually pay your rent you’re off the hook for the month. Fair?”

 

Theo thought it over for a moment. Twice a week he could work with guaranteed biweekly sex. Natan was a good lay even if what he was doing was basically prostitution it wasn’t like this wasn't his idea anyway. As far as landlords went he was actually a good one, fixed things that broke. Didn’t bother his tenants kept the building running smoothly. Not to mention the apartment was incredible. He walked over to the beta wolf and extended his hand shaking Natan’s firmly.

 

“Deal.”

 

No sooner had the word left Theo’s mouth he’d been pinned to the fridge by the throat and harshly kissed. He moaned going a bit slack under the tight grip. He didn’t even mind the taste of vodka and cigarettes on the older man’s tongue.

 

He groaned as one of Natan’s rough hands slid into his pant’s tugging roughly at his cock, the wolf broke the kiss his eyes blazing blue briefly before going back to their natural color. “On your knees.”

 

The hand was removed from his throat as Theo slid to his knees, Natan grabbed the back of his head pressing his face into the throbbing erection. Theo moaned at the scent of the other wolf’s arousal denim roughly rubbing his cheek as he greedily took in breaths of the thick cloud of concentrated pheromones.

 

The scent went straight to Theo’s dick which was starting to drip in his pants.

 

Natan pushed Theo back his head knocking into the stainless steel of the refrigerator door. The wolf lowered his zipper and freed his uncut member slapping it across Theo’s face a few times. Leaving streak’s of precum in its wake. “Suck my cock, boy.”

 

Theo was happy to oblige.

 

He eased back the foreskin lapping up the stream of precum savoring the salty sweetness before taking the head into his mouth.

 

Natan let out a satisfied groan thrusting his hips and fucking into the warm wetness of Theo’s mouth, gripping his hair tightly. He occasionally buried his cock in Theo’s throat holding it there until he gagged before pulling back. A process he repeated until Theo’s eyes watered. The landlord hauled his tenant to his feet and pushed him toward the couch. “Clothes off face down on the sofa.”

 

The younger man quickly stripped off his clothes. Lying face down on the supple leather of the sofa. His ass raised and lewdly on display. Theo knew he had a great ass, something he’d used to his benefit before. An asset that was helping him now. He jumped, as his ass was smacked hard.

 

Natan let out a chuckle, maneuvering between the Chimera’s legs and spreading his voluptuous ass cheeks. “You have a beautiful ass, Theo,” Before the younger man could smart off Natan licked across the puckered rim. Smirking at the whimper it elicited from the smart ass in front of him.

 

Theo, gasped burying his face in the cushion as his entrance was devoured. Natan had one helluva tongue. The chimera had little doubt he could cum just from his landlord’s ass eating prowess. The man could teach classes.

 

Natan smirked at the lovely sounds the younger man made as he penetrated him with his tongue. Licking him open for a while and getting his eagre hole nice and wet. He pulled back slapping Theo’s ass again as he reached between the cushions for a bottle of lube.

 

Theo was quaking with want after that through rimming, he wanted Natan’s Cock inside him, like yesterday. “Fuck, enough prep. Fuck me already.”

 

Natan slapped the Chimera’s ass hard. “Try that again,”

 

“Please, fuck me! Please,” He knew what Natan wanted, he wanted to feel in control so Theo would give him that illusion. Or maybe he just got off on begging, Theo didn’t know the guy that well.

 

“Good boy,”  He gave his tenant’s ass another hard slap as he coated his cock with lube. He

 

Theo, groaned as Natan’s blunt cockhead forced its way in. It burned but it hurt so fucking good. Natan wasn’t huge, in fact, he was pretty average in the endowment but once he got going he really knew how to fuck.

 

“So tight, Theo.” He slid the rest of the way in and began rutting into the Chimera roughly; he knew the younger man could take it. There was a symphony of slapping skin and beautiful sounds pouring out of Theo as his landlord railed him mercilessly.

 

Theo bucked his hips back seeking as much cock as he could get. Heat built low in his gut as his sweet spot was struck with blistering accuracy. “Fuck, fuck, harder, please fuck me harder.”  

Natan angled his hips so he could pile drive the younger man as hard as possible. He felt Theo clench around his dick, his back arching and his head flying back to let out a loud cry.

 

Theo spilled his load onto the couch cushions bucking back into the rough thrusts, reveling in the thick cock driving into him. He loved getting fucked all the way through his orgasm.

 

Natan growled pulling out of Theo and coating his perky ass and back in a stream of white. “Fuck,” He flopped back onto the arm of the couch catching his breath. “Go take a shower.”

 

Theo slowly got up his legs still a bit wobbly from the power of his orgasm. Natan sat watching him as he made his way to the bathroom. He checked himself over in the mirror. The chimera looked utterly debauched with his hair mussed from sex. It was a good look at him in his opinion.

 

\---

 

Theo came out of the shower to find Natan sitting on the sofa smoking a cigar and still completely nude. He looked fucking hot like that, Theo was half tempted to sink to his knees and blow him.

 

“Get dressed, I’ll see you same time Friday.” Natan watched as Theo dressed and headed towards the door. As the younger wolf’s hand reached for the door handle Natan spoke again. “Hey, take care of yourself okay?”

 

“Yeah, you too.”      

     

        


End file.
